


Go Fuck Yourself

by missamericachavez



Series: SpnKinkBingo [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Pantie kink, aesthetic, deancest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericachavez/pseuds/missamericachavez
Summary: When Dean is sent to the future he is immediately weary of his future self. But as they bond over the sins of their youth Dean takes the saying “go fuck yourself” to new and exciting levels.





	Go Fuck Yourself




End file.
